marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ist die Fortsetzung zum 2014 erschienenen Science-Fiction Film Guardians of the Galaxy und der 15. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Handlung Besetzung Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *In einem Interview mit dem Moderator Adam Coralla sagte James Gunn: "Wenn Guardians of the Galaxy Erfolg hat, mache ich die Fortsetzung." *Im Abspann von Guardians of the Galaxy heißt es: "The Guardians of the Galaxy will return!" *James Gunn wird bei der Fortsetzung für die Regie und das Drehbuch verantwortlich sein. *Auf der Comic Con 2014 wurde der Kinostart der Fortsetzung für den 28.07.2017 angekündigt. *In einem Interview mit Varity gab Gunn an, dass alle existierenden Teammitglieder der Guardians zurückkehren werden. Zudem sagte er, dass auch neue Teammitglieder im Film auftauchen könnten. *Nach dem Phase 3 Presse Event wurde der Film auf den 5. Mai. 2017 vorgezogen und Thor: Ragnrök wurde für den ehemaligen Starttermin am 28.07.2017 gesetzt. *James Gunn verriet in einem Interview mit Slashfilm, dass der Film die Charaktere aus dem ersten Teil vertiefen soll und die Guardians weiterhin ihr eigenes Franchise bleiben und wenig von den Avengers beeinflusst würden. *Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts von Doctor Strange, Thor: Ragnarök und Guardians of the Galaxy 2 bekannt. * In einem Interview mit Happy Sad Confused-Podcast bestätigte Al Pacino, dass er in Gesprächen zu einer Rolle in Guardians of the Galaxy 2 steckt. Laut der Seite comicbooknews soll es sich dabei um die Rolle Grandmaster handeln. * James Gunn gab an, dass man Yondu sehr wahrscheinlich wieder sehen werde. Ein Film ohne Michael Rooker sei für ihn unvorstellbar. * In einem Interview gab James Gunn an, dass der Film auf keinem Comic basieren würde, sondern eine neu erfundene Originalgeschichte sei. Man würde dafür mehr über Peter Quills Vater erfahren (der ein anderer ist als in den Comics) sowie altbekannte Charaktere besser kennen lernen und neue, für das gesamte MCU bedeutende Personen einführen. * Im Allison Rosen's Podcast verriet James Gunn, dass einige Ideen von ihm für den Film auf kritische Resonanz gestoßen seien. So soll die Reaktion auf Gunns Ideen mit dem Satz: "Oh, whoa. Das ist riskant, aber okay." ''entgegengenommen worden sein. * In einem FAQ auf Facebook gab James Gunn an, dass Ronan der Ankläger trotz seines Todes in Teil Eins zurückkehren könnte. * James Gunn bestätigte, dass Karen Gillan, Michael Rooker und sein Bruder Sean Gunn in ihre Rolle aus dem ersten Teil zurückkehren werden. * In einem weiteren FAQ bestätige James Gunn, dass der Film ab Februar 2016 gedreht werde. Außerdem habe er eine Möglichkeit gefunden Nebula erneut auftreten zu lassen. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch ''Guardians of the Galaxy 2 und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Laut James Gunn soll sich der Teil um "Die Väter" drehen. Mit dieser Aussage ist anzunehmen, dass Thanos einen eventuellen weiteren Auftritt haben wird. * Laut einem Interview mit GQ sagte Chris Pratt: "Ich bin für drei oder fünf weitere Filme eingeplant, Guardians of the Galaxy oder was auch immer es sein mag, zwei weitere Guardians und noch ein paar mehr." * James Gunn plant das Team der Guardians um mindestens ein neues Mitglied zu erweitern. Angeblich habe James Gunn schon zu jemandem Kontakt der den neuen Charakter spielen soll. Außerdem soll ein weiblicher Charakter aus Teil 1 dem Team beitreten. Hierbei könnte es sich wohl um Nebula handeln. * Auf Twitter bestätige James Gunn mit einem Bild, dass die erste Fassung des Drehbuchs zum Film fertig sei. Auf die Frage, ob es einen Awesome Mix Vol. 2 geben wird, antwortete James Gunn, er werde alle Songs in das Drehbuch schreiben. * Chris Pratt soll von dem Drehbuch so gerührt gewesen sein, dass ihm die Tränen liefen. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige aus Versehen, dass der Titel Filmes Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 lauten wird. * James Gunn gab an, er habe sich viele andere Titel für Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ausgedacht, doch da der Titel ohnehin schon sehr lang gewesen sei, habe er sich dazu entschlossen, diesen Titel zu verwenden. * Auf dem offiziellen Twitter-Account von Guardians of the Galaxy wurde ein Bild von Kevin Bacon mit einer Star-Lord-Figur gepostet. Mit dem Kommentar: "Auf Kevin Bacons Planet gibt es eine Legende über Leute wie Chris Pratt". ''Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Kevin Bacon vielleicht in GotG Vol. 2 auftauchen könnte. * Via ''Collider wurde bestätigt, dass Tyler Bates erneut die Musik des Films komponieren wird. * Auf Twitter gab Regisseur James Gunn am 8. September 2015 bekannt, dass er auch mit der zweiten Drehbuchfassung fertig sei. Ebenfalls gab er zu verstehen, dass sich das Sequel hauptsächlich um die alten Charaktere drehen soll und weniger auf neue Charaktere konzentriert. * James Gunn gab auf Facebook an, er wollte eine Alienrasse namens Sneepers im Film auftauchen lassen. Da jedoch Sneeper das isländische Wort für Klitoris ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie keinen Auftritt haben werden. * Auf Facebook postete Zoe Saldana einen Eintrag zu Benicio Del Toros Auftritt in dem Film'' Sicario'', von welchem sie beigeistert war. Dazu gab sie in ihrem Video noch den Satz: "I see you in Guardians" ("Ich sehe dich bei Guardians") von sich. * Am 28. Oktober 2015 gab der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bekannt, dass die Schauspielerien Pom Klementieff eine Schlüsselfigur in dem Sequel übernehmen soll. Die Rolle soll den Namen Mantis tragen. Zudem wurde die Rückkehr von Benicio Del Toro als The Collector bestätigt. * Angeblich hat Marvel dem Schauspieler Matthew McConaughey angeboten den Hauptbösewicht im Film zu spielen. Nach seinen Angaben habe er einige Scripts zu DC- und Marvel-Filmen gelesen, so auch Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, doch sei momentan nicht das Richtige für ihn dabei. * The Warp berichtete am 16. Dezember 2015 exklusiv, dass Kurt Russel in Verhandlungen um die Rolle von Star-Lords Vater steht. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ist der erste Film in der Filmgeschichte, der in 8K (8.192 x 4.320 Pixel, in Japan auch Super Hi-Vision genannt) gefilmt wird. Dafür wird die 8K WEAPON Vista Vision vom US-Hersteller Red Digital Cinema verwendet. * James Gunn wollte David Bowie, dessen Song Moonage Daydream bereits in Guardians of the Galaxy verwendet wurde, zu einem Cameo-Auftritt in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 überreden. Leider verstarb Bowie am 10. Januar 2016 im Alter von 69 Jahren. Videos Bilder Poster Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Teaser.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Filmlogo.jpg Produktion Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Erste Drehbuchseite.jpg|Erste Drehbuchseite Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Gamora Vorbereitungen.jpg Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Filmreihe Kategorie:Phase 3